Digimon XIII2: Warriors of Time
by Final Kage
Summary: This is a story of Noel and Serah's journey to get back to their own world. But not without helping the worlds that they got mixed up in. Possibly permanent HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Digimon XIII-2: Warriors of Time

Prologue: First Encounter and Colliding worlds

The heroes of this story, Noel Kriess and Serah Farron were floating through the Historia Crux, wondering where it would take them next.

"Where are we heading next?" The pink haired girl, Serah, asked.

"We'll just have to wait and see" The brunette, Noel, replied, floating on his back.

"What is that over there, kupo, a new monster?" The floating creature, Mog, asked, the crystal on his head glowing.

"Yeah, and it doesn't seem all that friendly" Noel frowned slightly, drawing flame fossil and its short sword.

"It won't be good if it damages the Historia Crux" Serah frowned, Mog turning into a bow, Star striker, in her hands as they see the monster attack the gears of the Historia Crux

The monster had four arms, two legs, a dinosaur like head with a metal helmet and two shoulder mounted cannons, its name, Millenniummon. But the most important part was, it was attacking the Historia Crux.

"Let's go" Noel kicked off of a gear, rushing at the monster, one blade in front of him, the larger one behind him.

"Wait up!" Serah kicked off another gear towards the same monster, releasing Grunt, a Gear Knight monster from its crystal.

The battle began with Noel and Serah kicking off each other to avoid being hit by Millenniummon's beam, while Grunt took it head on, barely phased.

"You alright" Noel crouched on a gear, ready to spring.

"Yup" Serah nodded, readying her bow to fire at the monster.

"Alright then! Let's take this thing down!" Noel launched himself onto the monster's arm, rolling to avoid being by its other arm and continuing to run up the arm before flipping and slashing at the connecting point of the cannon, causing it to roar in pain as he jumped away from it. "Keep the pressure on it!"

"Got it" Serah nodded, determined to beat this monster, launching several lightning covered arrows at the connecting point of the other monster.

"Together now!" Serah and Noel casted Thundra and Blizzadra on the monster, wounding it further.

"Look, its running!" Serah smiled, the creature was retreating into a portal.

"It will only come back and attack the Historia Crux if we don't finish it now!" Noel leapt after the creature, into the portal.

"Noel, don't!" Serah leapt after him before the portal closed, Grunt turning into a crystal that went with her.

End of chapter.

Please leave a review if you read this, but if you flame, you try making a story better than this.

Challenge: To all those who read this, I challenge you to make a cross over between Final Fantasy XIII-2 and Digimon that actually makes sense, it can be in any season at any time, as long as Noel and Serah go to that season's Earth or Digital World and not the other way around.. Please PM me if you do so.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter I: Odd meetings

"We have a wild one incoming sir" One of the ladies in the high tech tower frowned, continuously typing away, at what, not many know.

"They never stop, do they?" Yamaki sighed, opening and closing his silver lighter. He is one of the higher up members in the secret branch of the government, Hypnos. "Send a tracker after them"

"Right away sir" The other woman nodded, changing her typing pattern, sending a digital tracker after the wild ones, who may not be as wild as they think.

The Void Between worlds/ Shadow of Valhalla

"Here? Again? Did that monster bring us here?" Sarah frowned, scanning around the area for the monster, her bow ready to hail down arrows.

"Maybe by mistake, where ever it was running to, it certainly wasn't here. Maybe it was running back to its own time" Noel held his chin, tilting his head upwards, leaning against one of the few standing pillars. He was deep in contemplation. "Well, we'll never find out just standing here. What do you think Mog?" Noel stood upright, looking at the now floating moogle.

"A creature of neither blood, nor magic. Wandering worlds and time freely, wishing to bring destruction to all. That is what belongs at both the end and the beginning" Mog shook his head, not wanting to comprehend such a creature.

"Is it possible for it to be a machine, maybe there's a power source we can destroy" Serah smiled, holding her hands together hopfully.

"Maybe, there are some pretty life-like machines in the time line, but there's one problem with that theory, machines don't roar in pain like that, it has to be something else" Noel frowned, casting aero at a snake-like creature, with tentacle-like appendages. "It was something like that"

"Where did it come from" Serah glanced at a strange blue anomaly in time.

"Let's go find out" Noel extended his arm towards the anomaly, starting to float towards it with Serah and Mog, as if gravity shifted to that one anomaly. "Watch yourself in there" Those were his last word as they disappeared into the anomaly.

Hypnos

"The tracker has been destroyed, the wild ones are breeching into this world" One of the women frowned, desperately typing in attempt to stop the wild ones' entry.

"Alert DATS, this is their problem now, there is nothing we can do" Yamaki frowned, taking off his sunglasses, his blue eyes glaring at the holographic in front of him.

"Right away sir" The other woman nodded, changing her typing pattern once more to send a message to DATS, hoping they would get it in time.

DATS HQ

Yoshino, Thomas, Masaru, get ready, all of you are heading to Shinjuku, immediately" The tall Commander Sampson ordered, his ever present digital companion, Kunamon, on his shoulder.

"Yes Commander, right away" The three saluted. Walking away to pack for what would most likely be a long trip.

Shinjuku Park

Everything at the park was peaceful, children were playing at the park, birds were chirping, squirrels were gathering their lost nuts, and a red dino was being kicked into a fence by a yellow, blue eyed, bipedal fox. Wait what?

"Can't we all just get along?" A boy wearing goggles, a blue sweatshirt and kakis, Takato Matsuki, exclaimed, frantically waving his arms.

"Sorry dreamer boy, but Renamon needs data to get stronger" The red haired girl with a broken heart shirt smirked, slashing a card through a strange, triangular device.

"Power Paw" The yellow fox, Renamon, thruster her paw at the red dino, Guilmon.

"Pyro Sphere" Guilmon growled, launching a strong, compressed ball of fire at Renamon, not even noticing the three figures fading into reality with golden dust.

"Why not train the old fashioned way" Noel quickly drew his unique swords and swung the larger one in time to knock Renamon's strike away.

"Not even a second in this world and we get attacked by monsters" Serah frowned, casting blizzard, the sphere of ice going through the pyro sphere and hitting Guilmon, right on the hazard symbol. Mog turning into Serah's bow soon after

'What are those people?' Renamon frowned, jumping back next to Rika.

"What's wrong Renamon, you aren't scared, are you?" Rika growled in frustration, who were these people to attack her digimon. "You know I don't need a weak partner."

"Guilmon, don't attack them, they're human, like me and that girl" Takato begged, standing in front of his digimon in hopes of stopping the red dino.

"Okey dokie, Takatomon" Guilmon grinned, speaking with a childish tone, his tail wagging happily.

"Not at all, Rika" Renamon shook herself out of her dazed disbelief.

"You people need to learn two thing; the first is how to get your monsters to cooperate better, but more importantly you need to learn when you're beat" Noel frowned slightly, holding his blades in a reverse grip at his sides, ready to fight more.

"What every weirdo" Rika scoffed, turning on her heel and walking away from them." Come Renamon, we have better things to do"

"Yes Rika" Renamon frowned, leaping and seemingly vanishing.

"What a troubled girl" Noel put his smaller blade into the larger blade and putting the larger blade on his back.

"Maybe she has her reasons for being like this" Serah frowned slightly, her bow turning back into Mog.

"They better be good" Noel sighed turning to the goggle-headed boy and his dino. "As for you two, try to avoid confronting them, don't try being heroes by standing up to them, you'll only die"

"Um, thanks? Well, as fun as this has been, we'd better go, come on Guilmon" Takato chuckled nervously, pushing Guilmon as he walked away.

"Okay Takatomon, can I have some bread?" Guilmon grinned, walking faster than Takato was pushing. The last thing heard by Noel and Serah from the unique duo was a loud curse.

"Well that was interesting" Serah sighed, hugging Mog tightly, the moogle struggling to get free, various Kupos coming from him. "Now what Noel?"

"Now, we ask around and find out when and where we are, what else?" Noel smiled, taking a few steps towards the city, his arms slightly swinging with his steps.

"What are we waiting for, let's go" Serah smiled, walking after Noel, Mog still wrapped in her arms.

End of Chapter two

How will Noel and Serah adjust?

Who and what will they encounter?

Find out next time on Digimon XIII-2: Warriors of Time

Well how was that, was it better than my last chapter or what?

Please review and tell others about this.

Until next time this is Final Kage, out for now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter II: Revelations and Devastation of DATS

"You can't be serious" Noel frowned, trying to get over the shock of what the man in front of him just said. It just couldn't be true; they can't be in another world. But if 2012 is really the year, then the rest must be true.

"I am very serious, I wouldn't be where I am today if I wasn't" The man chuckled, his eyes glinting with amusement as he watched the reaction of the uniquely dressed teens.

"Thank you very much sir, but we have to get going now" Serah nervously smiled, walking down the sidewalk, pulling Noel along with her. "This is bad, very, very bad"

"Traveling the timeline is one thing, but traveling worlds is another matter completely" Noel sighed, closing his eyes and slowly shaking his head, as if that could make all his problems go away. "I need to clear my head, don't get in too much trouble while I'm gone" He opened his eyes slowly, freeing himself from Serah's grasp, walking into an ally and starting to climb up the fire escape of a building.

"I don't know what's going to get us first, the monsters here, or our selves. Oh Lightning, what have me and Noel gotten ourselves into now?" Serah frowned slightly, continuing down the path she chose, Mog silently floating next to her, trying to remember something that might help.

"This is Yoshino here, I have the wild one in sight, and I'll stay as close as possible to it" The brown haired woman, Yoshino, said into a headset, following Serah in her casual clothes. Her digimon, Lalamon, currently in her pink digivice.

Rooftop, two minutes later

"How could this have happened? It must be because I followed that monster when it retreated. Now thanks to me, we're stuck here" Noel sighed, sitting on the ledge of the building, slightly leaning forward. "Well sitting here moping about it won't help anything, I've got to stand on my own two feet and take action" Noel got to his feet, a determined look on his face, ready to do anything he had to, to get back to their own world. "What the hell?" Noel frowned slightly, drawing his larger blade and drawing his smaller blade out of it, he was looking down the barrel of a large revolver.

"Trident Revolver!" The cyborg-dinosaur that was slightly larger than a Behemoth, but smaller than the giant, Atlas, announced firing three shots at Noel. Its entire upper torso was made of metal, as was one of its arms, the upper half of it's head and it's wings.

"You get him Risegreymon" Masaru cheered for the monster, standing on its shoulder proudly, as if his presence will give the monster victory.

"If that's how it's going to be, then come on!" Noel rolled out of the way of the three blasts, running towards the edge of the building as he casted blizzara on one of Risegreymon's wings.

Can you keep going Risegreymon?" Masaru frowned, honestly concerned for the monster.

"It's nothing Aniki" Risegreymon grunted, though his wing did take significant damage.

"You must proceed with caution, this one is dangerous" Thomas sighed, keeping his balance on the fast moving, wolfman digimon that looked like it has airplane turbines on it's back.

"I have to fine Serah, fast, they must be after her too" Noel jumped to another building, keeping his pace, looking over the edge and spotting Serah on the sidewalk, running from a humanoid flower monster.

"Running is futile, you are under arrest by the order of DATS" Yoshino ordered, chasing Serah, not far behind Lilamon.

"I won't let my self be captured by an agency that captures innocent people" Serah was running as fast as she could with Mog as a sword in her hands, keeping a moderate distance away from Yoshino and Lilamon.

"Here goes nothing" Noel leapt off of the building, merging his blades into a spear, ready to pierce through the flower monster. "Time to fight back!" Noel's spear pierced right through the monster, slowing Noel's fall before he landed feet first on the ground, his spear separating into his two blades. The monster's digital frame started breaking away, leaving only a small plant monster. "This looks like the work of the proto Fa'ciel"

"I thought we had seen the last of that thing when Hope canceled the project to create it" Serah spun around, getting in her battle ready stance and releasing Totto, the sword wielding, muscular Behemoth, about the 16 feet in height and built like a tank, sharp teeth and it's face in a snarl.

"Lalamon, are you alright?" Yoshino frowned, picking up the small plant digimon.

"I'm just a bit banged up Yoshino" Lalamon coughed weakly, her body shaking a bit.

"Don't worry, we'll get them for you two" Masaru grinned, waving at Yoshino, Risegreymon bring his revolver down on the three 'wild ones' only to have Totto block it blow with his sword.

"Come on, let's take down the mutt while the dino's distracted" Noel merged his blades into a spear and prepared to throw it. "Aim for the thrusters!"

"Got it" Serah nodded, her sword changing into a bow, she quickly drew the bowstring and aimed at one thruster.

"I resent that mutt comment" Machgaogamon huffed, charging fist first at Noel and Serah.

"Now! Fire at the thrusters!" Noel threw his spear at one thruster as Serah fired an arrow at the other, both ducking as the monster crashed into the ground behind them, dedigivolving into a small blue dog monster.

"Gaomon, no" Thomas groaned in pain, unable to get up, bleeding heavily with several broken bones.

Totto roared victoriously, stabbing his sword through Risegreymon's stomach, the dino-like monster regressing into a small yellow T-rex monster, leaving Masaru to fall to the ground as Totto returned to his small crystal form.

"Agumon!" Marcus shouted before colliding with the ground, knocking him unconscious.

"Now's our chance, run!" Noel grabbed Serah's hand, fleeing the scene as fast as they could. "This is the beginning of something bad."

Well that's chapter two, how was it?

The next chapter won't be mainly fighting; I'll try to get more peaceful moment in the next chapter.

Please review.


End file.
